Our research is aimed to develop low-cost and highly efficient asymmetric catalysts for practical uses in pharmaceutical syntheses, e.g., syntheses of intermediates of biologically active natural products and ethical drug components. Subsequently, we will apply these asymmetric catalysts to organic transformations important to the pharmaceutical syntheses. This project will clearly address important issues towards development of chiral medicines. Other components of our research include (1) development of bioactive agents based on transition metal complexes, g.g., titanium, platinum and tin complexes. The interaction of these complexes with the biomolecules will be investigated to gain understanding of structural and binding nature of anti-tumor drugs in biosystem; (2) development of new ligands and host molecules which will selectively bind heavy metals and toxic (guest) molecules for health related environmental evaluation and remediation.